Push In The Right Direction
by FuziCloud
Summary: Mikan likes Natsume, Natsume likes Mikan. Of course they are both oblivious to the others feelings so when some strange circumstances lead to Mikan in Natsumes room @ 2.30am things happen.  Maybe all they needed was a Push in the Right Direction   MxN Flu


**Goodmorning/Afternoon/Evening. **

**FuziCloud here nya~ **

**Yes i know, i should be working on _'Burning Raindrops' _now but... well, i couldn't resist doing this, because i think the song 'Perfect' by Pink suits Natsume and Mikan to a tea.  
>Probably many people have done a Fic about this song already, but, oh well.<strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not, I reapeat **NOT** own Gakuen Alice, or it's characters. Nor do own P!nk or any of her songs. **HOWEVER, **at the moment, own a laptop and my brain. Thats why i am writing this. (Which i do own, if you hadnt gathered)_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>Pretty, Pretty please.<em>

_Don't you ever, ever feel._

_Like you're less than,_

_Fucking perfect._

_Pretty, pretty please._

_If you ever, ever, feel._

_Like your nothing._

_Your Fucking Perfect_

_To Me…._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume Hyuga<strong>_

I sat on my bed gasping for air and coughing. It makes me wonder how much longer I have left here.

I coughed some more and was devastated to see the warm red liquid that covered my hands.

'_Damn.'_

As much as I hate this school, I really can't die, I don't want to, there are important things here.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mikan Sakura<strong>_

Ugh I can't believe I'm stuck here! Stupid me! I walked along the corridors that were all empty as it was way past midnight. And got lost.

I walked past endless doors and didn't recognize a single name I saw. I walked up endless flights of stairs, until something caught my eyes. A window. Now that I had admitted to myself that was lost I decided there was no harm in me going and looking through it. I looked down; leaning out of it and almost fell out when a noise surprised me.

"Meow"

"Oh hello puss!" I crooned at the black cat that was rubbing against my legs. Seeing it reminded me of someone. _'Oh that's right Natsume.'_He reminded me a lot of a black cat. Everyone around him mistreating him and avoiding him made me really sad. Even though the jerk is really mean to me, I like him, not that I would ever tell that to his face. But still I want to do anything to help him because even though he tries to hide it I know he's sick.

It's his Alice that does it. People make it seem like I'm stupid (Hotaru is the main offender there, and Natsume comes in close at second.) Well I admit that I can be an airhead sometimes, but I can see that it's hurting him. I know that it's killing him.  
>From the inside out.<p>

That's right I do like Natsume, heck, I love him, and I'll prove it.

I am in _Love_ with Natsume Hyuga.

However, I know for a fact that he does not possess the same feelings for me.

Even so… I can't help but worry about him when he distances himself from everyone, even though I know it's for us. It still really cruel to him.

He treats himself like crap disregarding the fact that he could collapse at any moment. I whispered to my newly found cat friend. I wish I could tell him that I care that he might just ... Disappear one day and il never see him again. At the thought of Natsume leaving tears welled up in my eyes.

It's all that bastard personas fault. It's him that makes Natsume do this stuff! Damn it all I hate him to the bottom of my heart. But I still have to smile and pretend because if Natsume doesn't smile, I have to do his share of smiling for him.

That's the way I see it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Natsume Hyuga<strong>_

I lay down breathing heavily.

I had only been asleep for 15 minutes at the most, yet I still managed to dream of her. It was becoming a habit of mine. Not to mention the fact that my heart sped up tenfold around her, and felt an unsettling urge to pull her to me and place my lips to hers whenever she smiled. Which was a _**lot.**_

It's problematic, seeing as I am me, and she is Mikan Sakura, who would probably prefer someone like Ruka over me.  
>Still… the dreams were… unstoppable. Believe me, I have tried.<p>

In this particular dream, I had burned her alive. It was horrible.

I had been sitting under a tree with her, when Persona appeared and said:

"Mikan Sakura must die."

And my Alice activated, and I could hear her screaming, and as much as I tried to stop my fire it refused. She stopped screaming and the fire was extinguished. I walked over to the place where she had been and found something covered in a sheet. I slowly pulled back the sheet, bracing myself for what was there….

And woke up.

Now I lay as still as possible, noticing that I had fallen asleep still in jeans and a t-shirt on my bed. But only stayed there for a couple of seconds before hearing somebody walking outside my door. I activated my Alice and walked silently to the door. I opened it without a sound, prepared to crisp whatever was there but was surprised at it.

_Polka-dot's _

What is she doing here? It's _fucking_ half past 2 in the bloody morning! What the hell?  
>Suddenly she bent down and petted something. A black cat.<p>

'_Heh'_ Typical Polka. Even though she's probably bloody freezing she's still gonna try and help the stupid cat.

I wonder why she bothers? I mean it's not like the cats gonna do anything for her in return is it? She's such an idiot!

**(A/N: Ok I'm gonna go back to writing 3rd person cuz first person is ****hard TT~TT****)**

The cat that she had been petting turned suddenly around and shot through Natsume's open door and into his room. He moved aside in quiet surprise as the black streak tore past him.

Still on her hands and knees, Mikan looked confusedly around her, before seeing the open door and crawling through it, oblivious to Natsume standing on the side observing.

Once inside she stood up wobbly, and looked around for the cat. He watched her gazing around. Two golden yellow eyes appeared from where Natsume knew to be under his bed. Mikan however, was in an unfamiliar room, at 2.37 in the morning, in the pitch black. So, naturally being Mikan, she walked to the cat, and immediately tripped over and fell onto Natsume's bed.

He walked over to her, and looked down at her as she lay stunned on the bed. She gazed up at him for some time before suddenly realising who she was looking at. She shot up, jumping quickly off the bed, and backing up to the wall.

"N-n-n-n-Natsume? What are you doing in here? Why...?"

"Hn. Well in case you hadn't realised, this is my room Polka-dot's." he said, being careful to keep his voice neutral, despite the fact that his heart was racing a million miles an hour.

He slowly approached her. He could hear her breath quicken as he got closer and closer.

"Natsume..."

Her waist length auburn hair was draped around her, and her milky white skin in the moonlight made him realise just how stunningly beautiful she was.

"Hey... Natsume! Nat-" He placed a hand on the wall on the side of her head, stopping her in mid-sentence.

"Hey Mikan? " he said, saying her name for the first time.

"Shut up" and smashed his lips onto hers.

Her wonderful liquid brown eyes widened marginally as he kissed her, before to his surprise (and delight!) propelling herself off the wall and into his arms. Effectively accepting kiss for all she was worth.

They broke for air, and he stood gazing at her, with mild surprise still etched into his features. When she looked up at him again, her face was bright with blush and she was nervously biting her lip. Having not known she shared his feelings, he was shocked at her acceptance of his.

"N-Natsume -I. Umm... That-" "shhh"

He placed a pale finger against her lips, hushing her. He then pulled her toward him, encasing her in a strong hug.

"hey Mikan," he whispered to her. Pulling away to look into her pretty eyes. "I don't if I should really be telling you this, but I love you. Always have, always will."

She silently dropped onto his bed, her eyes brimming with tears of joy.

"Natsume... Say it again. That you love me…and…. please say my name again!"

He smirked at that, and leant forward, cupping her chin in his hand.

"Mikan. I love you Mikan Sakura." he whispered her name to her and then crushed his lips to hers in a kiss much more passionate than the first. He pushed her into a lying position on his bed, his mouth never leaving hers. She returned his kisses with equal force, wrapping her arms around his chest, and grabbing onto his shirt. He moved down from her lips, planting butterfly kisses along her neck, and a cross her collar bone. At this Mikan let out a low moan, clutching desperately onto his shirt.

"Nat-sume!" she huffed and he eased himself up to look down at her. "I love you too." she said, smiling.

And he wasted no more time talking; as he bent down to kiss her again. It felt to him, like the rightist thing he had ever done, as she moved under him. He felt like their body's fit together perfectly, and he loved it.

Gently he stroked her flat stomach as he kissed her, pulling her singlet top over her head. He's tongue roamed around in her mouth, while his hands explored her body.

She decided that if she was shirtless, he should be to, so she grabbed it and tugged it over his head.

Now their skin was pressed against each other, and one of Natsume's hands found Mikan's breast, while the other tangled itself in her hair. The hand on her chest kneaded and played with her breast. He stroked his thumb under it as he brought his lips to it. Sliding his tongue over her nipple and softly dragging his teeth over it caused Mikan to start moaning again, this time louder, and he could hear her heart thumping against her chest.

He brought his other hand down to her chest, and started massaging her moderate breasts. Her small hands crept along his toned body, her nails leaving red marks all over him. He cupped her breasts in his hands, before rolling over so that Mikan was now on top of him. He could see the love in her eyes as she looked at him, then she leant down and gave him a long sweet kiss. She turned them both onto their sides, breaking their kiss, and folding her arms on his well-shaped chest, where she lay her head down and promptly fell asleep.

He chuckled quietly, gently removing himself from under her, and pulling the bed sheets around them. He encircled her petit figure in his strong arms, and thanked all that lived and breathed for his good fortune.

And from his position beside her, he could see out of the corner of his eye, the cat that she had followed into his room. It was sitting on the windowsill, with what looked to him like a smirk. (Being the master of smirks himself).

He watched it jump nimbly outside and stalk away.

Perhaps, he thought, that cat wasn't as stupid as he had first assumed.

* * *

><p><strong>There! <strong>This is meant to be a Two or Three shot, and<strong> I have got half of the next chapter done, if anyone would like to read it, review, or if you think it should remain this way, review too!**

**FuziCloud~**


End file.
